


In the Eye of the Storm

by shenlu



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M, domestic stuff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu
Summary: （乐乎旧文搬运）
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	In the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 乐乎早就不用啦，搬几篇看的过去的到奥三老家。

**In the Eye of the Storm**

外面在刮台风，伴随着如注的暴雨。

Harry睁开眼睛，呆呆地凝视天花板。他可能是被狂风扑到窗户上的声音吵醒的，或者仅仅因为身边的床上少了点熟悉的重量与温度。他的手臂依旧保持向一旁伸去的样子，通常那上面会枕一个脑袋，有时是半个暖和的肩膀。

“Lou？”他对着天花板低低的叫了一声，好像它会回答似的。

雨声更大了些。他缓缓呼出一口气，抬起胳膊揉了揉眼睛，接着将被子踢到一边。平时他一般会选择稍微侧过身子，把另一条手臂也环上熟睡的丈夫。然后把他拉得更近一些，嗅着他发丝间令人安心的味道再睡一会儿。

Harry微微转头，厚重的窗帘拉得十分严密，床头柜上的电子钟在昏暗的房间里闪烁着。离他们常规的起床点还有不少时间，而Louis显然由于什么原因提前醒来，并成功做到了尽量少弄出点动静。

床对面是一架巨大的衣柜。Harry看到半掩的柜门兀自笑起来：他记得刚购进时自己钻进去，朝躺在床上休息的Louis大喊他进入了纳尼亚。Louis无情地嘲笑他有多么幼稚，但是在第二天叫来了Zayn，把Harry锁在门外，两个人捣鼓了一下午。Harry得到获准能再进去后，衣柜内壁已经刷成了灯柱野林的样子。然后Harry将丈夫吻得几乎失去知觉。

他把自己撑了起来，静静坐了半分钟，接着下床，套上挂在椅背上的灰色厚卫衣和柔软的居家长裤，再把冰凉的脚塞进羊毛拖鞋里。外面暴雨的势头未减，Harry拉开窗帘，眼前白茫茫一片，房子笼罩在雨声和蒙蒙的烟雾中。

“Lou？”他叫的大声了一点。没有回答。那么他的丈夫一定在房子另一边。

Harry拖着还未完全清醒的身体走出了主卧。房子不算很大，位于远离城市喧闹和媒体闪光灯的郊区。这栋小别墅是在结婚前买下的，自那以后他们花了相当大的精力把房子弄的舒适温馨。其实也算不上很大精力，Harry慢吞吞地回忆着，他们只是装修、购买了喜欢的家具，然后住在里面而已。说不清什么时候，他就突然意识到，这栋房子早已达到了“温馨舒适”的预期。房子是一回事，而家则是另一回事了。

然后他们有了孩子。那是Gemma的礼物；他的姐姐清楚他对小孩子狂热的喜爱，于是在他二十七岁生日那天提出代孕的建议。Harry高兴得几乎发狂，同时又有些紧张。Gemma对安全的再三保证和Louis的安抚让他作出了决定：他接受了姐姐的礼物。女儿Joanna出生那天是Louis先哭起来的，赶到医院的所有人——Louis的弟弟妹妹们，Liam和妻子，Niall和女朋友，Zayn——曾一致坚定地认为Harry将会是先落泪的那个，所以Louis几乎崩溃的大哭让所有人乱了阵脚。Harry柔声安慰他，知道丈夫想起了他的母亲，突然觉得他们之前不停商量孩子的名字是多么好笑，因为答案再明显不过了：他给刚出世的女儿Louis母亲的名字。

Joanna为所有人带来了快乐。他记得那些手忙脚乱地照顾不停哭泣的女儿的日子，也记得带领她蹒跚学步、用塑料小勺喂她吃饭；她和Louis把厨房搞的乱七八糟，Harry绝望地意识到女儿丝毫没有继承他做饭的天赋；她上学一个星期便惹了一身麻烦，老师不得不把他和Louis叫到学校去（Louis感到相当自豪）；她交了第一个男朋友，Harry嘲笑过度紧张的Louis；她找到了人生的挚爱，搬出生活了将近二十年的家……

Harry在阳台找到了Louis。他的丈夫背对着他，头发随意支棱着，一手松松地搭在腰间柔软的布料上，另一只握着拖把抵住半圆形拱台与石板地面的交界处。他就那样安静地站着，窗外是倾盆大雨，他在屋子里面，看上去很…安全。这是Harry竭尽一生要给他的东西。

“Lou.”他又叫了一声。Louis马上侧过身来，对他微微笑了一下。“嘿，早上好。没听到你过来。”他轻轻地说。

Harry走上前，从后面抱住了丈夫，偏过脑袋在他的脸颊上烙下一个吻。Louis往后靠了点，示意他抱的再紧一些。Harry皱起眉头。

“你身上好冷，早起是要干什么？”

Louis朝拖把的方向努了努嘴，安静地回答他，“被外面的雨声吵醒了。上次下大雨阳台渗了点水，我来检查一下，渗进来不少。”

“找个检修工帮忙看一下。”Harry闭上眼睛，把鼻子埋进Louis的发间，闷闷地说。

他的丈夫温柔地叹了口气，“只是渗水，Harry，上网订个硅胶枪就能自己解决了。”

Harry点头，帮他找来足够的抹布抵住漏水的地方，让Louis放下拖把。这样很好，虽然少睡了一会儿；只要能抱着自己的丈夫，在哪里都是一样的。他们静静地倾听雨声，Harry对Louis的头顶呢喃道：“我们在风暴中心。”

Louis嗤笑一声，“该死的浪漫主义诗人，我们离风暴远着呢。”

他们曾在风暴中心。巨大的漩涡，周身有无尽的喧嚣，种种阻碍。Harry曾深深陷进去，他呐喊过、痛苦过、受伤过，唯独没有绝望。正凭着这点信念，他抓住了Louis的手。而风暴总会平息。

他已经构思好早餐的内容，并记起Joanna几天前提过今天会带着男友来晚餐。

“走吧，”他拉着Louis的手离开阳台。他们的身体贴在一起，Harry揽着丈夫的腰。穿过挂满相片的走廊时，他突然有种错觉；就像他们正缓缓走向时间的尽头。

我爱你，Harry想着，而这都是你的功劳。


End file.
